The Best Day To Be Squall Leonhart
by Tysonkaiexperiment
Summary: Who needs a holiday for a holiday fic? COMPLETE! Leon hated Rinoa and Yuffie at that moment for stealing his only two scarves as the snowstorm rolled in. He just wasn't expecting the cute kid at the stop light with him to offer him shelter. LeSo drabble.


* * *

**Disclaimer**: If I owned Squall, Sora, Final Fantasy, or Kingdom Hearts do you really think I'd be here? No way, I'd be making this all come true. YES.

**Title**: The Best Day To Be Squall Leonhart

**Authoress**: Tysonkaiexperiment

**Warnings**: Shounen-ai, it's not yaoi because there's nothing really more then just a few kisses. LOL, It's also kinda odd, since it's so short, time-wise not length-wise, but I hope no one complains.

**Couplings**: SquallSora, that's it, honestly.

**Summary**: Who needs a holiday for a holiday fic? Not me! Leon hated Rinoa and Yuffie at that moment for stealing his only two scarves as the snowstorm rolled in. He just wasn't expecting the cute kid at the stop light with him to offer him shelter. LeSo drabble.

**Dedication**: To my friend, who's anniversary with his boyfriend is coming up. I can't do anything else, so he gets this little piece of crap. Or something, thank god it was SquallSora, that's what makes it better. _**Laugh**_

* * *

**  
The Best Day To Be Squall Leonhart  
**

* * *

It took about thirty minutes by train, forty by walking, but by the time he would be heading back the giggling group of girls in his apartment would be gone. Selphie and Yuffie would have gone through his entire closet and tried stuff on, Rinoa and Quistis would be playing with all his jewelery or lack thereof, and Edea and Aerith would just have made some warm tea and would chat idly as the other girls played. He could imagine it, the obvious other-person-was-here feeling as he would slip into his clothes, the grubby little hand prints on his silver jewelery, and certainly half his tea gone when he wanted to sit at home and relax. It wasn't like he minded them too much, they were all close when it counted, but most of the time they were an annoying bunch, especially when he did not need them.

Like today for instance, today would be a good day to be without them. Cid, his dorm manager, had changed the locks without telling anyone and one of the few days he forgot something Cid had _just_ changed _his_. And when his English teacher, Professor Ansem the Wise, reminded them that their projects were due tomorrow, he realized he hadn't even _started_. And just when he thought he was having a bad enough day, his father was calling his work place. It wasn't too unusual, since he never answered calls otherwise, Laguna was forced to call his work to get a chance to talk to his son, but his dad didn't need to call his work just to see what was going on with his _love_ life.

All in all, being Squall Leonhart today was the _**worst**_ thing in the world.

He had then found out that he missed the train by a mere minute and the next wouldn't be for an hour, and also that both his scarves were taken. The first was by Rinoa, who was shivering cold because she gave her scarf to her dog. It wasn't really like Angelo needed the thing anyways, but Rinoa insisted, and Squall knew she would baby that young mutt for as long as she would have him. And secondly, his other scarf had been manhandled by Yuffie, who needed to use it to rehearse a play. She promised she would give it back, that is until Zack Fair came crashing in and spilled several paints on it. And they weren't the small tubes of paint to make the black scarf colorful, no, it was buckets, the gallon types. The raven-haired girl promised to take it and wash it, but she still had yet to return, so Squall suspected she would be waiting for him at his house.

Which meant that he'd have to walk his '_happy ass_' up the mountain to his house, and that is where we found him when this first began. He slid his cold hands into the pockets of his leather jacket, the white fur rimming on it while keeping his neck warm just as the black leather gloves on his hands covered the pale digits, not that it helped much. He didn't even make it a block before the bad day got worse, a car driving by slid on ice and hit a patch of melting snow, and we can all assume what that means.

So, dripping wet, Squall trudged along and finally managed to make it three blocks before anything could happen. He was amazed he made it that far, with the close several calls during the walk flashing through his mind.

"My, you look cold."

Squall glanced down, his gray-blue eyes meeting that of the young boy next to him. A warm body stuffed into what looked to be three jackets—a red, a green, and a yellow—two pairs of pants—jeans and sweatpants—a pair of gloves, a hat, a scarf, and hiking boots. Yes, exactly what he should've worn that day. At first he wondered where the heck the kid had come from until he saw the flash of brunet spikes under the hat. It had been the boy that, no less than a minute ago, was pressing the crosswalk button five times a second. An elderly lady walking by told him to stop, and Squall couldn't help but agree, the lights could take up to ten minutes to change with the crappy quality their town was in. "I am." He grunted lightly, looking straight ahead to the beeping and honking cars zooming by.

"Why are you wet?" The boy tried again, his flawless sky blue eyes studying Squall so intently it made him somewhat nervous. He never exactly had a preference, but this boy's eyes were comforting and his face warming, and oh god he was just giving off the vibe of '_come hither_'. And Squall actually found himself _wanting_ to.

"Car." He muttered, keeping his eyes trained on the road ahead, he would _not_ look. He would not look and torment himself for finally finding an attraction, even if it was unattainable. No, Squall would _not_ give in, the kid probably wasn't even of age, and here Squall was, trying not to accept the kid's advances, be it friendship or something better.

But the kid didn't seem to take the hint, his fingers gripped onto Squall's coat arm, tugging it lightly so Squall would have to face him, "You could warm up at my house." Did this kid just offer his house to anybody, what if he was a rapist or something? He voiced his questions to the boy, and instead the younger just laughed, "I have a sixth sense it seems, if it says to trust you, I do."

It was rather fishy, if one asked Squall, but before he could say a word the light changed. The boy's grip was tight as it lead him two blocks up and to the left, which was the wrong direction to Squall's right turn several blocks up. Just as he opened his mouth they pulled in front of a house. It was a small, cute thing, just like those houses that some kids wish for. It looked to be two stories, a cheery yellow coating on the outside and white roof above, windows looking sparkling clean despite the snow pelting it, and a white door with a golden lion's head knocker waiting innocently for someone to tug on it.

The boy led him up the cement path, pulled out a jingling set of keys, and lead him inside as soon as Squall heard the door give way with a '_click_'. The inside was standard, but warm, the walls a light creme color and certain floors, like the hallways or kitchen (from what was visible) were dark wood while some (like the dinning room to the left and living room to the right) were covered in an off-white carpet. "It's nice." He blurted out without realizing it, but he stood his ground, acting like he meant to say that all along.

The boy had paused to give him a light look, but the smile radiating over his face had been worth it. It was warm, and opening, and it lit up the entire house better than any source of light. "Thanks, my cousin designed it, he likes projects like these." dropping his snow-covered layers and extras in a bin near the door, Squall assumed it was for snowy day clothes only, the boy slipped off his shoes and motioned for Squall to do the same as he pulled out two pairs of house slippers. "By the way, we never introduced ourselves." He stood back up and waited for Squall to finish before handing him the slippers, "Sora Kaze, Senior of Traverse Town High School."

Squall grunted, "Leon." Was all he said for a minute, "Leonhart."

"Leon Leonhart?" Sora had asked, a somewhat confused and intrigued look on his face with a twinkle in his eye, "Is that really your name?"

"Squall." He spoke again, voice gruff compared to Sora's, he felt like he didn't match the house, "Third year at Traverse Town College."

"Mmm." Sora hummed, "What's your major?"

"English, with a minor in History." Squall answered as he followed Sora into the living room. He sat as he was told, watching the brunet disappear for a few moments before he got a chance to eye the place more. Several pictures hung on the wall, Sora and a blond, and a few with an older blond, Sora with what looked to be friends, and each of the blonds with their own set. He vaguely thought he saw Yuffie in a picture, but as soon as he had the idea to stand and look closer, Sora had returned.

"You struck me more as a coffee guy, rather than tea." Sora answered softly, setting down a tray with a full coffee pot, a full tea pot, two mugs, and a plate of assorted treats.

"I'm guessing you're a man of tea." Squall commented, accepting the cup of coffee from the boy. He didn't exactly understand why he was doing it himself, but his body and mouth were doing it far more than his brain.

"You guessed right." Sora smiled, he removed his final sweater, a red one, to reveal a light gray turtleneck that fit nicely against his slightly dark jeans. It was rather different from Squall's white turtleneck and black leather pants. "So, why were you walking?"

"My car's at home." Squall replied, "I forgot the keys and my apartment manager decided that he needed to change the locks today." Why was he telling all this to a boy he met less than half an hour ago? My, this boy was amazing to get him like this, and he wasn't half bad either with such a beautifully round tanned face and mesmerizing sky blue eyes, "Why were you walking?"

"Didn't have money for the bus." Sora replied, sipping his tea before reaching for a cookie to nibble, "Try them, they're cinnamon." He supplied, dipping it into his tea before he took a bit of the softened cookie.

They _were_ his favorite, Squall reasoned as he took one, and he bit into it with a satisfied '_crunch_'. It was good, delicious even, and Squall had to take a sip of coffee to try and hide his somewhat surprised face.

"I made them myself." Sora commented, cheeks dusting pink as a small smile lit his face, "I wonder why we met today, fate?"

"I'm not sure." Squall muttered, turning red as he reached for a second cookie, the taste of the first still lingering on his tongue, "If you're this kind to everyone you meet then you're just odd."

Sora laughed, it was light and airy and brought a floaty feeling inside Squall, one that he instantly squished with his second cookie. "It's not odd, I promise. One of my cousins is a physic, she told me if I paid attention to my instinct more I'd find my one true person." He sipped some tea, "Not that I don't usually listen to it anyways."

"Have you found him or her yet?" He leaned back, melting into the soft feel of Sora's comfortable couch.

"I just _may_ have."

Squall raised an eyebrow, meeting Sora's gaze from over their cup's rims. Sora's blue gaze was dark behind smoldering thick brunet lashes, a coy smile on his face as his eyes twinkled against his white china cup. "You'll have to introduce me some time." He commented, trying to look everywhere but Sora. Oh, there was a chip in that cookie, maybe he'd take _that_ one next, it was off compared to the rest of the perfect platter.

Sora said nothing for a moment, merely closed his eyes and held his tea between his hands, like he was warming them, "I'm pretty sure the person knows how great they are." The younger brunet's gaze stayed on him, which Squall hadn't realized until he looked up again and their eyes met. Never, as far as Squall knew, had his eyes left because of embarrassment so fast.

Setting down the coffee cup, Squall glanced to his watch. He'd been there for, surprisingly, an hour. Yuffie was probably wondering where he was and Rinoa was on the verge of tears, and this meant, in ten minutes, Laguna would be frantically calling every police unit in a one thousand mile radius. _Shit_. "I've got to make a phone call."

"Please do." Sora smiled, refilling their cups, "I should probably do one myself." With that he left the room, leaving Squall to fish out his cell phone and read it's glowing screen that he had thirty seven missed calls. Wow, that was unusually _low_... He quickly held the keypad's one and waited for speed dial to connect him to his hysterical best friend.

"_Where are you!?_" Rinoa had cried over the phone, no hello, or hey, or even your dad wants to see you.

"At someone's house." Squall had commented as if he was talking about the _fabulous_ weather they were having. He honestly didn't know what to call Sora, much less what the younger brunet considered them, so for now he'd just call him an acquaintance.

"_I was already holding down the number two button!_" She all but sobbed, speed dial two for her was Laguna, which was amazing since he wasn't speed dial _anything_ on Squall's.

"I didn't know I'd be here today." He replied, his version of sorry. She calmed down for that period of time before her questions started. After she'd been satisfied with all his answers she'd hung up on him for not calling in advance. Fine, she would, after she calmed down, realize how that gave Squall pleasure and she'd call him back for remembering he would be happier if she _didn't_ call.

"Your girlfriend?" Sora had asked as he slipped inside, obviously catching the last of the conversation where she told him that she would be waiting at his house and ready to both clobber him and cry in his arms.

Oh, how she ruined his _rare_ chances at romance and didn't even _know_ it, "My best friend." He clarified, thanking the younger brunet for the new cup of coffee, "Ever since middle school. What about you?"

"Had to call my twin brother." Sora commented, "He'll be home soon, unfortunately he doesn't contain the same... kindness... as I do..."

"I see." Squall replied, finishing his coffee a little quicker before he stood, "Then I should be out of your hair." He told the boy, his clothes were half dry and he probably was going to be getting in trouble whether it was here or his own house.

"I understand." Sora had commented lightly, following him to the front door. He'd grabbed Squall's jacket from the bin as the older brunet slid on his black boots, helping the older put it on even if he didn't ask to.

Squall slipped his arms in as he stood, then turned to grace Sora with a small bow, "It was nice meeting you."

"We should do it again." Sora smiled.

"Even if it wasn't planned out." Squall's lips tugged into a satisfied smile and Sora couldn't help but grin back.

Then the younger brunet took a few steps forward and slid a paper into the pocket of Squall's jacket before his fingers threaded through Squall's hair and he pulled him down for a kiss.

It didn't last too long, just a few seconds at max, but it seemed like forever before Sora pulled away lightly, pecking Squall on the lips just a few more times, "Call me." He muttered, eyes trained on Squall's lips and fingers still tangled through Squall's hair.

Squall's fingers tightened on Sora's shirt, he wasn't exactly sure how they got there in the first place, but he didn't mind. Instead he leaned down to place another kiss on Sora's lips, "Any time?"

"Any time." Sora whispered, earning several more kisses before he allowed Squall on his way. Yes, he knew he certainly would be back for the boy with silk words, crystal eyes, and tantalizing kisses, _everyone _could be certain.

All in all, being Squall Leonhart today was the _**best**_ thing in the world.

* * *

Tke: This is how my friend met his boyfriend, ironically, except it wasn't winter so they didn't need as many coats, it was fall. So yes, people can really get together in a short amount of time.

REVIEW AND I'LL GIVE YOU... MY UNDYING LOVE!! (not that anyone really _needs_ that...)


End file.
